


The Lovestruck Fairy and the Rescue [Haikyuu fanfiction]

by jasminelyoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gen, Magic, Superstars
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: Shoyo Hinata merupakan aktor terkenal dengan temannya, Yachi Hitoka, dan kedua stylist pribadi Hinata, Tooru Oikawa dan Hajime Iwaizumi. Juga, saingan dan musuh Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, terlibat dalam suatu insiden yang menyebabkan dia dan Kageyama bertengkar. Namun, suatu hari, Pangeran Kuroo dan kedua ajudannya, menculik Hitoka ke dunia peri untuk... menikahinya?!Petualangan untuk menyelamatkan Hitoka pun dimulai sebelum matahari terbenam menerpa gadis itu dalam bahaya...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Nametsu Mai, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I - Movie Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari film yang saya tonton :)

“Michimiya Yui disini! Di pemutaran perdana film Hinata Shoyo yang terbaru! Kali ini saya bersama dengan kedua stylist pribadi Hinata, Oikawa Tooru dan Iwaizumi Hajime, dan mereka akan membagikan resep rahasia mereka mengenai pakaian seorang superstar! Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?”

Mikrofon tersebut menuju ke arah Iwaizumi, “Aku bisa menjelaskannya dalam satu kata, Michimiya-san, yaitu...”

Sebelum Iwaizumi bisa berkata lebih lanjut, Oikawa berseru, “Hei, itu Semi-chan!” 

“Eita-san?” Iwaizumi bingung.

Oikawa menunjuk ke seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan tinge hitam sedang memegang kamera dan mengambil gambar di kerumunan. Dia memakai pakaian kasual namun formal di acara pemutaran film perdana ini. Namanya Semi Eita.  
“Ayo kita sapa dia, Iwa-chan! Sudah lama banget tidak ketemu dia!” ajak Oikawa sembari menarik lengan Iwaizumi.

“H-Hei, Oikawa! Aku berada di depan kamera... hei!” 

Dan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menghilang begitu saja, berlari meninggalkan Michimiya. “T-Tunggu... bagaimana dengan satu katanya?”

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara yang terdengar menyebalkan, eh, ralat, mempesona berada di sebelah Michimiya. Dia berkata, “Satu kata itu adalah... Tobio.”

“Oh, Kageyama-san, halo! Sekarang saya dengan pendamping dari superstar Hinata, satu dan hanya satu-satunya, Kageyama Tobio!” Michimiya lalu memandang Kageyama Tobio, salah satu aktor yang mendampingi Hinata, dia memakai setelan jas hitam. “Saya senang Anda berhasil melakukannya.”

“Ah, saya tidak akan merindukannya, Michimiya-san. Ini semua saya lakukan untuk tetap stay connected dengan para penggemar yang mengidolakan saya.” ucap Kageyama dengan nada sombong. Dia lalu dengan sembarang menandatangani sebuah buku catatan milik salah seorang gadis yang ia dijawab marah, “Hei, ini untuk Hinata!”

“Kau tahu, Michimiya-san, bagian yang saya sukai di film ini adalah bekerja dengan...”

“Hinata!”

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang membawa Hinata telah tiba di tempat pemutaran filmnya. Hinata Shoyo, pria berambut jingga yang memakai setelah jas yang rapi nan mewah, turun dari mobil bersama dengan teman sesama aktornya, Yachi Hitoka. Hitoka memakai sebuah gaun V-neck dengan terusan rok asimetris panjang warna emas dan dihiasi perhiasan perak memberikan kesan elegan seorang gadis.

Sorak-sorak senang menghiasi Hinata dan Hitoka.

“Michimiya-san!”

“Hinata, kamu tampan sekali malam ini! Bisakah kamu bergerak beberapa langkah agar kami bisa melihat aktingmu?” pinta Michimiya.

“Tentu saja! Oikawa-san dan Iwaizumi-san memang jenius!”

Sebelum Hinata bisa berakting, tiba-tiba dengan sengaja Kageyama menumpahkan setetes teh Boba di bagian belakang celana Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata menyadari ini dan memandang pria berambut hitam itu dengan kesal. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang mengamati Hinata pun langsung beraksi untuk membantunya.

Kageyama menyeringai licik.

“Keren sekali! Sepertinya ringan!”

“Y-Ya...”

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi pun menghampiri Hinata. “Hinata! Kamu berjanji pada kita untuk memberikan sentuhan manis pada jasmu bukan? Ayo kesini!” ucap Oikawa.

“T-Tunggu...!”

Hinata pun meninggalkan Michimiya. “Saya Michimiya Yui, melaporkan langsung dari Shibuya Cinema, kembali ke studio.”

Setelah meninggalkan karpet merah, Hinata, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi sedang berada di sudut tempat bioskop. “Aku tidak percaya Kageyama menumpahkan teh Boba di belakang celanaku!” keluh Hinata.

Iwaizumi tersenyum, “Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengeringkannya.”

Iwaizumi diam-diam menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengeringkan bagian celana Hinata yang terkena tumpahan teh. Tak lama kemudian, bekas tumpahannya menghilang.

“Sudah selesai, lihatlah ke belakang!”

“Voila!”

“Wow, kalian berdua memang penyelamat! Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?” tanya Hinata kepada mereka berdua.

“Yah...”

“Hei, lihat, itu Yachi-chan!” tunjuk Oikawa.

Hitoka menyapa Hinata. “Hai, Hinata-kun! Pemutaran filmnya akan segera dimulai! Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?” tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, “Yap, semuanya baik-baik saja!” Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukannya, tapi aku berhutang pada kalian. Apakah kalian mau makan siang di Double D Cheezy besok?” sarannya.

“Tentu saja! Kedengarannya enak!” balas Iwaizumi.

“Pergilah dan lihat filmnya!” seru Oikawa.

Hinata dan Hitoka meninggalkan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang nantinya akan menyusulnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka dihampiri oleh Semi Eita, teman mereka.

“Aku lihat itu tadi.” 

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menoleh, ternyata Eita, yang sepertinya sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. “Semi-chan! Maukah kamu bergabung dengan kami untuk pemutaran filmnya?” tanya Oikawa.

Eita terdiam, lalu dia menjawab, “Ah, aku tidak bisa, aku harus kembali untuk memperlihatkan foto-foto busana ini kepada Pangeran Kuroo.” ucapnya sembari menunjuk kameranya.

“Begitu ya... baiklah, kami pergi dulu!” seru Iwaizumi. “Senang bertemu denganmu!”

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Eita, “Senang bertemu denganmu juga...”. Lalu dia memotret Hinata, Hitoka, dan Kageyama lalu kembali ke tempat asalnya.


	2. Chapter II - The Kidnapping

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Hinata, Eita dan seorang pria berambut hitam sedang melihat-lihat foto yang diambil Eita di pemutaran film perdana itu kemarin.

“Jadi... Kuroo, bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya Eita.

“Eita, foto-foto yang kamu ambil hanyalah dari pemutaran film perdana dari dunia manusia.” sergah Kuroo tak suka. Dia lalu meminum teh yang tanpa ia sadari telah tercampur sesuatu.

Eita diam-diam menyeringai, lalu dia mengubah tampilan hologram itu menjadi foto seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rok asimetris itu, Yachi Hitoka.

“Tunggu dulu,” mata merahnya menatap foto Hitoka dengan penuh gairah, dia sangat cantik, dia harus menikahinya sekarang! Dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. “Siapa itu? Dia cantik sekali!” ucapnya.

“Oh dia? Dia hanya seseorang dari pemutaran film itu kurasa...”

“Aku... aku cinta padanya! Aku harus menikahinya!”

“Tentu saja, Pangeran...”

Keesokan harinya, di dunia manusia, Hinata, Yachi, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi sedang makan siang di restoran Double D Cheezy. Mereka berempat memesan kentang goreng dengan mayones keju.

“Hinata, Yachi-chan! Film yang kita tonton kemarin keren banget! Kamu kocak sekali!” puji Oikawa.

“Oh ya? Ahahaha...”

Tak lama kemudian, Kageyama, orang yang menumpahkan teh dengan sengaja di bagian belakang celana Hinata pun menghampiri meja dimana mereka makan. 

“Selamat siang, Hinata, pemutaran filmnya sangat mengesankan bukan? Oh, tapi sayang sekali celanamu basah!” ejek Kageyama, dia lalu meninggalkan Hinata dkk.

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi saling berpandangan, lalu Hitoka angkat bicara. “Wow... Kageyama-kun telah mengejek Hinata-kun selama bertahun-tahun dan Hinata maish saja tidak membalas...”

Hinata lalu memukul meja, tatapan mata jingganya terlihat serius, dia harus berbicara kepada Kageyama. “Baiklah, aku akan keluar dan berbicara dengannya.”

Dengan raut wajah sewot, dia meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan keluar menyusul Kageyama. “Aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata-kun bertengkar, ayo kita keluar.”

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, dan Hitoka berjalan keluar menyusul Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata menghadang Kageyama dan berjalan menghampirinya di area parkir.

“Kageyama, kita perlu bicara.” ucap Hinata.

“Bicara tentang apa, pendek?” balas Kageyama mengejek. “Kau dengan sengaja menumpahkan tehmu di bagian belakang celanaku!” Hinata berkata.

“Ya, betul sekali!”

“Kau ingin membuatku terlihat jelek dimata orang lain!”

“Omong kosong!”

Tanpa mereka mengetahui, keempat peri dari dunia peri itu pun datang di dunia manusia dan Eita menunjuk gadis pirang, Hitoka, yang dimaksud. “Itu dia, Pangeran!”

Kuroo menatap Hitoka lumat-lumat sembari terbang dengan sayap emas merahnya. “Kamu... kamu sempurna!”

Kuroo lalu mengisyaratkan kedua ajudannya untuk mengambil, tidak, lebih tepatnya untuk menculik Hitoka. Hitoka tidak tahu kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Dia melihat dua peri berambut perak dan hitam mengangkatnya ke udara.  


Oikawa dan Iwaizumi terkejut. Hinata dan Kageyama menoleh.

“A-Apa ini?!” Hitoka terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang peri bermata merah pun menghampirinya dan berkata. “Kita akan menikah!” 

“Hah?!”

“Kembali ke istana!”

“Eita-san, apa maksudnya ini?!” tanya Iwaizumi.

“Kau tidak dengar? Mereka akan menikah! Bukankah itu indah? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!” Eita lalu terbang meninggalkan mereka.

Keempat peri itu membawa Hitoka ke sebuah portal yang dibukakan oleh Pangeran Kuroo. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua berubah menjadi peri dan terbang untuk menghentikan mereka.

Hinata dan Kageyama saling berpandangan.

Kedua ajudan peri Kuroo langsung memasuki portal tersebut dengan Hitoka yang menjerit ketakutan.

“Pangeran Kuroo, berhenti!” seru Oikawa.

“Menjauhlah, kalian tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hari pernikahanku.” balas Kuroo dengan dingin. Dia lalu memasuki portal tersebut diikuti oleh Eita.

Sebelum Oikawa dan Iwaizumi memasuki portal tersebut, portalnya sudah keburu tutup. “Oh tidak! Dia menutup portalnya!” ucap Iwaizumi. Mereka berdua lalu terbang turun dan mendarat di tanah.

“K-Kalian dan mereka...”

“Kalian sebenarnya apa? Kalian baru saja terbang!” tanya Kageyama. 

Oikawa tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lebih sialnya lagi, Hinata dan Kageyama menjadi saksi atas pembocoran identitas asli mereka secara tidak langsung. Karena mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berubah menjadi peri.

“A-Ah... itu... kami... kalian pasti cuma berhalusinasi!” ucap Oikawa tergagap.

“Halusinasi? Yang benar saja, kami tidak berhalusinasi! Kami benar-benar melihat kalian berdua terbang!” bantah Hinata.

“Iwa-chan! Kita harus bagaimana?!” keluh Oikawa kepada Iwaizumi yang sedang mengutak-atik sebuah telepon berbentuk kristal di tangannya. “Diam deh, Kusokawa! Aku sedang mencari sinyal nih!” balasnya sewot, “Ah! Aku dapat sinyalnya, kita akan pergi berbelanja!”

Iwaizumi menunjukkan sebuah foto butik yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini.

Sementara itu, di dunia peri, Kuroo, dua ajudannya, Eita, dan tentu saja Hitoka sampai di istana kerajaan. Eita langsung mengambil kameranya.

“Oke, pengambilan foto pasangan yang pertama, katakan ‘magic’!” titah Eita.

Kuroo tanpa ragu menyentuh bahu Hitoka sembari dengan lovey-dovey mengucapkan ‘magic’. Hitoka benar-benar tidak nyaman berfoto bersama peri yang ia bahkan tak kenal sekalipun ini!

“Dengar, bisakah kalian lepaskan aku sekarang?!” tanya Hitoka marah.

“Dimengerti, sayang.” balas Kuroo. Kedua ajudannya yang diketahui sebagai Bokuto dan Akaashi tanpa ragu menjatuhkan Hitoka ke lantai. Hitoka menjerit ketakutan dan dengan penuh cinta, Kuroo menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat trampolin tak kasat mata agar Hitoka mendarat selamat.

Hah, untungnya dia benar mendarat selamat.

“Bersikap lembutlah kepada tunanganku.” titah Kuroo lalu terbang turun menghampiri Hitoka.

“Hah? Tunangan?! Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu atau apalah, tapi kamu melakukan kesalahan!” seru Hitoka. “Aku tegaskan, bahwa aku tidak menikahi siapapun, aku...!”

“Mai!” Eita berseru. Kuroo dan Hitoka menoleh ke atas. “Kau!”

Peri perempuan bernama Nametsu Mai dengan sayap pirus dan perak itu dengan gerakan gemulai namun cepat melesat terbang turun ke arah mereka berdua. Hitoka kaget sampai-sampai tubuhnya terjatuh kembali ke trampolin.

“Kau! Apa kau berencana untuk merebut cintaku, Pangeran Kuroo?!” tanya Mai marah.

“Tidak!”

“Ya, aku akan menikah dengan...” Kuroo lalu menoleh ke arah Hitoka, “siapa namamu, sayang?”

“Yachi,”

“Ya, Yacchan!” seru Kuroo. “Yachi!” balas Hitoka, membenarkan Kuroo. Kuroo dengan paksa memeluk Hitoka kelewat mesra. “Dia adalah mutiaraku dan kami akan menikah pada saat matahari terbenam.”

Mai terdiam, lalu dia berkata, “Jadi... apakah menurutmu dirimu pantas untuk menikahi Kuroo?”

“T-Tidak, eh, maksudku... ya, aku pantas.” balas Hitoka terpaksa. “Tidak, tidak, aku tak akan menikahi Kuroo.”

Kuroo pura-pura menangis karena dia merasa tersinggung. “Apa?! Yacchan, berani-beraninya kau mengatakan seperti itu padaku?!”

“Sudah-sudah, jangan nangis. Namaku Yachi, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa kamu!” Yachi mencoba menenangkan Kuroo. Lalu Mai bertanya, “Kamu berani menodai permata yang dihormati dan dicintai oleh Z-Tokyo?!”

“T-Tidak, ini tidak penodaan dan aku tak pernah menodai!” balas Yachi. “Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk berduel! Kita akan lihat siapa yang pantas menikahi Kuroo!” seru Mai menantang Yachi. 

“Oh, duel! Sangat romantis! Baiklah, Bokuto dan Akaashi, siapkan senjata dan baju zirah kepada dua orang ini!” titah Kuroo. Bokuto dan Akaashi memberikan mereka berdua sebuah tongkat.

“Selamat tinggal sayang, sampai bertemu lagi di duel. Oh, jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan menyakitimu.” 

Hitoka menghela nafas lega sampai ketika Kuroo berkata, “Sampai di duelnya!”

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hitoka rasanya ingin mati saja. “Jadi, tidak ada yang namanya kekalahan, bukankah begitu, Yacchan?” Kuroo lalu mencium singkat pipi Hitoka.


	3. Chapter III - Fly High in Paris

Beralih ke Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi, mereka sedang berada di butik dan memilih baju agar mereka bisa berbaur nanti. Kageyama? Oh, dia bahkan memilih banyak kaos yang ia ingin pilih hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk.

“Haduh, Kageyama, sudah kubilang ambil satu baju saja! Kita tidak perlu baju setumpuk ini! Memangnya kita menginap atau apa?!” tanya Hinata sewot.

“Diam, boke. Ini bukan urusanmu.” balas Kageyama.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menghampiri seorang penjaga kasir yang menyapa mereka, “Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Ya, kami ingin mencari fitting room yang terbaik agar kami bisa mencoba pakaian ini.” balas Iwaizumi sembari melakukan gestur peri diikuti oleh Oikawa.

“Silahkan, ikuti saya.”

Keempat pria itu mengikuti penjaga kasir itu, lalu sampailah di ruangan fitting room dimana terdapat lima bilik kamar pas yang terbuka dan ada bilik yang tertutup dengan gaun yang digantung di pintu.

“Kalian cocok yang ini.” tunjuknya.

“Tapi... sepertinya sudah sering dipakai...” balas Hinata.

“Ya kan? Kalian berdua pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa ada satu bilik yang selalu tertutup walaupun tidak ada seseorang yang memakainya, ya, karena...” ucap Oikawa sembari terkekeh.

“Sesuatu untuk peri?” tebak Hinata.

“Bingo! Sebuah Fairy Express, portal peri!” jawab Oikawa. Hinata lalu berusaha menyimpulkan, “Itu berarti, penjaga kasir butik adalah... peri?”

Penjaga kasir itu lalu melakukan gestur peri.

“Argh, bisakah kita masuk sekarang sebelum pakaian ini ketinggalan zaman?!” pinta Kageyama tak sabar. Lalu keempat pria itu langsung memasuki fitting room khusus untuk peri tersebut, tak lama kemudian, mereka menghilang dibaliknya. Meninggalkan baju-baju yang mereka pilih sebelumnya...

Setelah mereka melewati Fairy Express, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka berada di... 

"Di mana kita?" tanya Kageyama.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Apakah ini di Paris?"

Oikawa terkekeh, "Kita berada di puncak Menara Eiffel!" serunya. Hinata dan Kageyama tampaknya masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Iya, kita berada di Paris. Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata kepada Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi membalas. "Fairy Express, adalah jalan pintas peri ke tempat seluruh dunia."

Kageyama berkata, "Hebat... tapi, untuk alasan apa kalian berdua membawa kami untuk ke sebuah tempat tanpa prosedur keselamatan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Kita harus datang ke Paris. Ini tempat yang terhubung dengan pintu ke Z-Tokyo dimana Kuroo tidak dapat menyegelnya! Portal pribadi milik Kenma Kozume!" balas Iwaizumi.

Hinata terkejut mendengar nama yang disinggung Iwaizumi. Kenma Kozume? Model fesyen pria yang terkenal itu? Pasti Hinata tidak salah dengar.

"Kenma Kozume, model fesyen terkenal itu? Aku kenal dia!" seru Hinata tak percaya.

Kageyama berdeham. "Hah? Kamu mengenalnya? Hinata-boke?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum mencemooh kepada pria berambut jingga itu.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Kageyama! Iya, aku kenal dia." balas Hinata, menatap Kageyama nyalang. "Dia merupakan salah satu model di brand fesyen adikku, Natsu." ucapnya lagi.

Oikawa lalu menambahkan, "Kenma juga merupakan peri yang tertua dan paling bijaksana yang hidup di dunia manusia!"

"Apakah kamu mau bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Tentu saja, tapi... bagaimana kita bisa turun ke bawah? Bahkan lift tidak akan setinggi ini." balas Hinata bingung, matanya memandang kesibukan kota Paris pada malam hari.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Iwaizumi lalu menyeringai. Dia merasa ucapan Hinata merupakan perkataan yang terbodoh di dunia. "Siapa bilang kita akan pakai lift?" tanya Iwaizumi sembari melipat tangannya.

Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berubah menjadi peri. Hinata dan Kageyama bingung. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan terbang. Sumpah, aku takut ketinggian." sergah Kageyama.

"Kamu pasti akan menyukainya, Tobio-chan." ucap Oikawa. "Tapi... bagaimana jika orang-orang di bawah sana melihat kita? Aku pikir itu tidak apa-apa, Aturan Peri, kan?" tanya Kageyama lagi.

Iwaizumi membalas, "Ini gelap dan kita tidak terbang jauh kok. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihat kita."

"Kalian yakin kita akan melakukan ini?" tanya Kageyama.

Iwaizumi berkata lagi. "Aku adalah Peri Kristal, semakin menakjubkan liontin kristal-ku ini, semakin kuat sihirku. Lihatlah."

Liontin kristal pirus milik Iwaizumi tampak bersinar. "Wow, jika aku harus mempercayakan hidupku ke salah satu liontin, aku memilih ini." ucap Kageyama.

"Ini cukup memberiku sihir sehingga kita terbang bersama disaat kamu memegang tanganku." tukas Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lalu angkat bicara. "Dan sepatuku memiliki kekuatan terbang! Apakah kalian siap?"

Dengan enggan dicampur dengan bingung, Hinata lalu memegang tangan Iwaizumi, dan Hinata terangkat ketika Iwaizumi terbang. Sementara itu, Kageyama memegang tangan Oikawa, dengan perasaan yang takut.

Tanpa ragu, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi langsung terbang terjun ke bawah dan Hinata dan Kageyama berteriak kaget. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sementara itu, di dunia peri, jauh dari Hinata dkk, Hitoka terpaksa untuk memakai baju zirah yang berat. Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas baju besi pelindung dada, tapi...

“Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa kau berteriak ketakutan?” tanya Kuroo dengan nada lovey-dovey. Sumpah, jika saja dia tidak dipaksa untuk memakai pakaian besi untuk duel konyol ini, dia pasti akan menendang Kuroo dengan penuh emosi. 

Oh, mungkin menendang tepat di selangkangannya pun ide bagus. Tapi, gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha menahan emosinya.

“Ajudanmu yang berambut seperti burung hantu ini memakaikan baju zirah yang ketat ini ke tubuhku!” seru Hitoka sembari mengerang kesakitan. Dia lalu menunjuk Bokuto yang memang gaya rambutnya seperti burung hantu.

Sebelum Hitoka bisa berkata lebih lanjut, Bokuto langsung memakaikan helm besi itu pada Hitoka. “Aduh!”

Bokuto hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Hinata dan Kageyama terbang, dibantu oleh kedua peri tampan ini. Mereka terbang di atas kota! Hinata dan Kageyama terpana dengan keindahan kota Prancis ini dari ketinggian.

"Kita beneran terbang!" seru Hinata.

"Oh, dan betapa indahnya!" ucap Kageyama. "Ini merupakan cara yang menakjubkan untuk melihat-lihat kota Paris!" pujinya.

"Pegangan erat-erat!" seru Oikawa.

Keempat pria itu belok ke arah kiri menuju kawasan gedung dan perumahan di dekat sungai Seine. Mereka melewati bagian bawah di salah satu jembatan di sungai tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi terbang meninggi. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengetahui tempat yang akan dituju.

"Aku tahu Kenma tinggal di kawasan perumahan ini." ucap Iwaizumi.

Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi terbang menuju sebuah penthouse yang sepertinya tempat dimana Kenma tinggal di sana. "Itu pasti rumahnya." gumam Oikawa.


	4. Chapter IV - Kenma Kozume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, disini Kenma merupakan peri tertua dan paling bijaksana di semua kalangan peri.

Setelah mereka mengalami terbang dadakan tadi, akhirnya mereka sampai di balkon penthouse milik Kenma Kozume, sang model terkenal sekaligus editor mode.

Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu, "Kenma-san?"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria pirang berumur duapuluhan dengan warna hitam di bagian atas rambutnya pun muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia adalah Kenma Kozume, dia membukakan pintu balkonnya.

"Ah, selamat datang... Hinata?" Mata kucing Kenma menatap pria berambut jingga yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Hai, Kozume-san!" Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menyapa Kenma bersamaan. "Ah, para peri. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, kan?" tanya Kenma yang dirinya juga merupakan peri sama seperti mereka.

"Ya!"

Kenma lalu menatap Kageyama, "Maaf, apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawabnya.

"Kenma-san, kita punya masalah. Oikawa-san dan Iwaizumi-san berpikir kamu mungkin dapat membantu kita." ucap Hinata.

Kenma lalu tersenyum, "Ah, mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian, silahkan masuk." ucapnya sembari mempersilakan keempat pria itu masuk.

Mereka berempat bersama dengan Kenma duduk di ruang tamu. Kenma lalu mendengarkan masalah mereka dan dia sepertinya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi... Pangeran Kuroo terbang pulang ke dunia peri dengan Hitoka dan menyatakan akan menikah dengannya?" Kenma menyimpulkan.

"Dan dia menutup semua portal, kecuali milikmu, tentu saja." ucap Iwaizumi menambahkan.

Kenma menjawab, "Tentu saja, dan aku mengizinkan kalian menggunakannya. Tapi kalian perlu sesuatu yang mungkin ampuh untuk mengatasinya."

Kenma lalu terdiam, tak lama kemudian dia bertanya kepada mereka dengan raut wajah datar. "Hmmm... apakah kalian memperhatikan warna mata Kuroo?"

"Ya, merah! Warna yang indah seperti rubi yang bersinar!" jawab Oikawa sembari tersenyum. Namun, sebelum dia berkata lebih lanjut, Iwaizumi menyela, "Heh, Kusokawa, jangan bercanda! Eh, merah? Tapi... warna matanya kan coklat keemasan!"

Kenma lalu angkat bicara, "Ah! Kalau begitu kasusnya, dia berada dalam pengaruh ramuan cinta!"

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi terkejut, Hinata dan Kageyama bingung. "Ramuan cinta?"

Kenma lalu berubah menjadi peri dan terbang menuju salah satu tempat penyimpanan. 

"Ramuan itu memberikan pigmen warna merah yang kuat, yaitu warna cinta, siapapun yang meminumnya akan merasa tergila-gila ke seseorang yang cantik atau tampan yang ia lihat.

Aku dulu menggunakannya dalam memperdalam ilmu sihir dan sepertinya aku punya... ah!". Kenma lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana, sebuah ramuan penawar. "Isinya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk sekali dosis." 

Dia lalu memberikan botol berisi ramuan penawar itu ke Hinata. "Ini ramuan penawarnya, tumpahkan kabut sihir ini tepat di atas kepala Kuroo. Sehingga kabutnya akan menghujaninya dan melepaskannya dari mantra ramuan itu."

“Terima kasih, Kenma-san.” Hinata berterimakasih.

Kageyama angkat bicara, “Baiklah... ayo kita langsung pergi... WAAAA!!” Sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai, Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya agar hal itu tidak terjadi.

“Wow, tangkapan yang bagus, Hinata.” puji Kenma, “Kalian berdua sepertinya berteman baik.”

Hinata dan Kageyama membelalakkan mata bingung. “Ayo, ikuti aku ke portalnya.” ajak Kenma. Keempat orang itu langusng berjalan mengikuti Kenma.

Hinata melihat-lihat portal pribadi milik Kenma, terdapat tulisan Manhattan, Milan, London, dan... Miyagi?! Itu tempat kelahirannya! 

“Apakah ini memang portal pribadimu, Kenma?” tanya Hinata. Kenma menjawab sembari terbang, “Ya, untuk saat yang diperlukan saja ketika aku bosan.”

“Aku tahu itu.” ucap Kageyama sembari melipatkan tangannya. Kenma lalu memandang Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. “Kalian berdua tidak akan ikut dengan mereka?” tanyanya. “Aku kira kalian diusir dari Z-Tokyo.”

Hinata dan Kageyama memandang kedua peri ini. “Hah, beneran?”

“Yep, tapi ceritanya panjang untuk dijelaskan. Meskipun begitu, aku akan kembali ke sana dengan Iwa-chan.” balas Oikawa seadanya. Namun, Kenma menimpali, “Tapi... jika kalian tertangkap, kalian akan dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah selama bertahun-tahun!”

“Teman selalu ada setiap saat, terutama ketika ada masalah besar.” ucap Oikawa. “Tepat sekali, Hinata sudah membantu banyak dan kali ini kami akan membantunya dan Kageyama sebagai ucapan terima kasih.” timpal Iwaizumi.

“Apakah Anda keberatan jika kami memakai portalmu?” tanya Hinata.

“Tentu saja tidak, aku senang membantu kalian.” 

Kenma lalu membuka portal pribadinya dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk memasukinya. Keempat orang itu menurut. “Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kozume-san.” ucap Oikawa.

“Sampai bertemu lagi.” 

“Kami sangat berterima kasih.”

“Bye, Kenma-san, sampai jumpa.”

Kenma tersenyum tulus kepada mereka berempat, lalu berkata, “Kalau begitu, hati-hati dan semoga berhasil.”

Pintu portal tertutup, sihir yang berada di portal tersebut membawa mereka ke sebuah dunia yang takkan mereka pikirkan sebelumnya, ya, Z-Tokyo...


	5. Chapter V – Welcome to the Merged World of Fairies

Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi tiba di sebuah dunia yang melebihi apa yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Dunia peri dan kota Z-Tokyo, dimana kota yang sepertinya replika dari kota Tokyo yang berada di dunia nyata. Kota ini terdapat gedung-gedung dan landmark khas Tokyo.

Hanya saja, kota Tokyo di dunia peri tidak mempunyai jalan, kendaraan, dan rambu lalu lintas seperti kota Tokyo pada umumnya. Semua penduduknya merupakan peri dengan warna sayap dan sikap orang yang berbeda-beda. Semua hal yang berada di dunia peri ini adalah terbang, ya, terbang sebagai peri, termasuk benda-benda mati.

Sepertinya kota Z-Tokyo ini bersatu dengan alam hijau, karena banyaknya pepohonan rindang nan sejuk berjuntai dengan harmonis di gedung-gedung perkantoran kota.

“Hinata, Kageyama...” dia melanjutkan, “selamat datang di Z-Tokyo!” seru Oikawa dan Iwaizumi bersamaan.

Hinata dan Kageyama menganga dengan penuh kagum. “Wow... gila, ini keren dan indah banget!”

“Setuju!” seru Kageyama. “Aku tidak menyangka dunia seperti ini nyata...”

“Aku tidak percaya kota ini begitu berdiri tinggi di udara.” ucap Hinata, dia lalu bertanya-tanya, “Ngomong-ngomong, seberapa tinggikah tanah di bawah sana?”

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tertawa. “Hahaha! Hinata... Hinata... ckckck, naif sekali kau ini. Tentu saja di dunia peri ini tidak ada tanah! Semuanya mengambang dan terbang!” ucap Oikawa sembari mengelus rambut Hinata.

“Heh... begitu ya?”

“Kalau begitu, kita tetap berpegangan dengan Oikawa-san dan Iwaizumi-san seperti sebelumnya.” ucap Kageyama. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepala mereka khawatir.

“Tidak, tidak, jika kalian tertimpa masalah dan kalian jatuh, kemungkinan besar kalian harus terbang sendiri.” balas Oikawa. “Dan juga... berpegangan tangan dengan kita sepertinya akan terlalu berisiko mengingat ini misi penyelamatan.” ucapnya lagi  
.  
“Hah?! Terbang sendiri? Tapi... kita tidak punya sayap!” sergah Hinata.

“Iya, kita harus bagaimana?!”

“Jangan khawatir, kita bisa mengatasinya dengan berbelanja di Wings Haiba!” seru Iwaizumi sembari tersenyum. Keempat orang itu melanjutkan petualangan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Hitoka...

Hinata dan Kageyama disuguhkan pemandangan indah nan metropolitan di hiruk-pikuk kota Z-Tokyo ini. Semuanya begitu tak terduga, arsitektur modern menyatu dengan arsitektur tempo lama. Juga gaya hidup dan kebiasaan penduduk mereka sangat beragam.

Sungguh, kota ini sangat sempurna dijuluki ‘Kota Dua Era’.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko yang bernama ‘Wings Haiba’, dimana toko tersebut menjual sayap jika ada manusia yang mengunjungi Z-Tokyo untuk terbang.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

“Hai, Akane-chan!”

Gadis yang dipanggil Akane itu langsung menghampiri keempat tamunya, “Oh, Oikawa, Iwaizumi!” serunya sembari tersenyum riang. Kedua peri tampan itu hanya tersipu malu.

“Eh, Pangeran Kuroo melarang kalian untuk berkunjung kembali kesini! Aturan Peri menyatakan jika aku melihat kalian, aku harus melaporkan penjaga istana agar menangkap kalian!” gurau Akane.

“Eh, apakah kau akan melakukannya?” tanya Oikawa putus asa.

Akane tertawa, “Ahahaha, tentu saja tidak!” ucapnya bercanda. Dia lalu berkata, “Tapi kalian harus hati-hati, Pangeran Kuroo adalah peri gairah. Meskipun dia terlihat cool, dia sangat menakutkan ketika kalian membuatnya marah. Emosinya sangat kuat.”  


Lalu, peri pria jangkung berambut perak itu lalu merangkul bahu Akane sembari terkekeh. “Tapi cinta kita lebih kuat,”

“Wow, jujur sekali, Lev.”

Lev meninggalkan mereka.

“Apakah yang bisa aku bantu?” tanya Akane.

Oikawa lalu berbicara, “Kami membutuhkan dua sayap untuk kedua teman manusia kita.”

Hinata dan Kageyama memperkenalkan diri. Akane tersenyum, “Hai, namaku Akane. Itu tadi suamiku, Lev. Aku seorang manusia seperti kalian, tetapi aku jatuh cinta padanya setelah aku tiba di Z-Tokyo. Aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk tinggal disini selamanya.” ucapnya.

Hinata membelalakkan mata, “Selamanya? Jadi, ketika seorang manusia menikahi seorang peri, Anda tidak bisa kembali ke dunia manusia?” tanyanya.

Akane menggeleng, “Tapi itu bukan masalah, dia seperti rumah kedua bagiku.” ucapnya sembari memandang Lev.

“Aku yakin istri Pangeran Kuroo yang baru pun merasakan hal yang sama,” tukas Lev.

Hinata membelalak, “Eh? Istri baru? Maksud Anda... mereka sudah menikah?!” tanyanya kaget.

“Ah, tidak, mereka belum menikah sampai mentari terbenam.” balas Akane. Hinata dan Kageyama menghela nafas lega, masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkannya, “Ah, tapi kalian kesini bukan untuk menggosipkan peri, kalian kesini untuk mendapatkan sayap!”

Akane lalu terbang menuju pilar-pilar yang merupakan tempat penjualan sayap, “Aku punya sayap yang cocok sesuai dengan warna kalian!”

Akane dengan cermat memilihkan sayap untuk Hinata dan Kageyama, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil sayap jingga dan kuning untuk Hinata, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil sayap biru dan hitam untuk Kageyama. Wanita berambut ginger kemerahan itu langsung memasang kedua sayap itu di punggung Hinata dan Kageyama.

“Bagaimana? Kalian pasti suka!” 

Hinata tersenyum lebar, “Saya suka sekali! Terima kasih!”

“Ini beneran keren, ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana sayap ini bekerja?” tanya Kageyama.

“Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah berpikir mau apa sayap kalian untuk bekerja, dan mereka akan melakukannya!” balas Akane.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Hinata mengambang dibantu dengan sayap jingga-kuning barunya. Tak disangka, dia berhasil terbang dengan mulus! Namun, untuk Kageyama... dia dengan ceroboh melesat terbang dan malah menabrak pilar dan menjatuhkan sayap-sayap yang bertengger di situ. Kageyama terjatuh.

BRUKKKK!!!

“Aduh...!”

“Sepertinya kita harus terbang sebelum mentari terbenam!” ucap Oikawa.

“Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya!”

“Bye!”

“Hati-hati di jalan!”

Setelah membeli sayap, mereka berniat untuk mencoba terbang dari salah satu checkpoint. “Mau mencobanya langsung?” tanya Oikawa, Iwaizumi mempersilahkan mereka.

Hinata dan Kageyama menghela nafas, mau tidak mau, mereka harus terbang seperti teman peri mereka. Mereka mengumpulkan keberanian.

“Oke, jika kamu bisa, aku bisa melakukannya, Hinata.” ucap Kageyama.

Hinata memandang Kageyama, “Baiklah, hitungan ketiga, kita akan terbang.”

“Satu, dua, tiga!”

Hinata dan Kageyama benar-benar terbang! Kali ini mereka terbang dengan sayap yang mereka beli. Tetapi, Kageyama sepertinya merasa kesulitan untuk mengendalikan gerakan sayapnya yang seolah-olah tak sudi untuk menempel di punggungnya.  
Hinata terbang mengitari langit dan gedung perkantoran. Sebaliknya, Kageyama menabrak salah satu pohon, namun, dengan tekad, dia kembali terbang menyusul Hinata.

“Uwoh! Astaga, Hinata, apakah kamu memang terlahir untuk melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna?!” keluh Kageyama.

“Jangan berkata begitu, Kageyama! Aku tidak seperti itu!” balas Hinata.

Iwaizumi menawarkan bantuan, “Mau pegang tanganku? Soalnya kamu masih kesulitan.”

“Ah, tidak usah, jika Hinata bisa, aku bisa.” tolak Kageyama.

“Kalau kalian ingin tahu dimana Yachi-chan disekap ada di istana di atas sana!” Oikawa menunjuk sebuah istana megah nan oriental yang mengambang di langit-langit kota. Istana tersebut sangat mencolok dari para gedung-gedung yang mereka temui sebelumnya.

“Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berleha-leha disini, ayo kita menyelamatkan Yachi-san dari cengkraman istana itu!” ajak Hinata, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya dan terbang menuju istana.


	6. Chapter VI – Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duel kerajaan dimulai, sebuah duel yang mempertaruhkan nyawa hidup dan mati. Akankah Hinata dkk sampai di istana pada waktunya?

Sementara itu, di dalam istana, duel Hitoka melawan Mai pun akan segera dimulai. Hitoka, yang kini memakai baju zirah, ditemani oleh kedua ajudan Kuroo, Bokuto dan Akaashi. Lantai emas yang mereka injak berubah menjadi ‘lift’ dadakan. Setelah itu, Hitoka, Bokuto, dan Akaashi tiba di aula dimana duel tersebut berlangsung.

Pangeran Kuroo, Eita, dan Mai sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kuroo lalu berdeham dan angkat bicara, “Berdasarkan Aturan Peri, kita akan mengadakan duel untuk melihat siapa yang pantas untuk menikahiku! Nah, peserta duel harap memamerkan sayap kalian!”

Mai memamerkan sayapnya terlebih dulu, dia lalu berpose dengan indah gemulai dengan sayap pirus-peraknya. Hitoka merasa dirinya lemah untuk menghadapi seorang peri, terutama yang kuat. 

Kecantikan dan gerakan Mai yang gemulai membuat seorang Semi Eita jejeritan fanboy-an, eh, ralat, menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Sekarang giliran Hitoka untuk memamerkan sayapnya, namun, sayap pink-nya ukurannya kecil!

Semua yang berada di aula duel pun terdiam. Kuroo lalu memandang Akaashi, “Seriusan sayap yang kalian siapkan begitu?” tanyanya.

Akaashi hanya tersenyum maklum, “Yah... itu sayap yang satu-satunya kita punya.”

Kuroo hanya menghela nafas, lalu dia berucap lagi, “Kalian mundur lima langkah dan pada saat hitungan mundur berakhir, setiap orang berhak menyerang dengan sihirnya!”

Hitoka menelan ludahnya. Kuroo mulai menghitung mundur.

“Lima!”

Hitoka mencoba untuk bicara sembari berbisik, “Sihir? Aku tidak punya sihir!”

“Empat! Hah, beneran?”

Hitoka tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kuroo yang melanjutkan hitungan mundur. “Tiga!”

“Aku tidak bisa, Pangeran, aku...!”

“Dua! Jangan khawatir, sayang, kau pasti bisa...”

“Hah?!”

“Dan... satu, duel dimulai!” seru Kuroo, membuka ajang hidup dan mati ini. Mai langsung memanifestasikan bola sihirnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Hitoka.

Hitoka merasa membeku, seolah-olah ada tanaman yang merambati kakinya, menghentikan pergerakannya. Hitoka mencoba untuk membuang nafas agar tidak terlalu tegang. Dia pasti bisa, ya, dia pasti bisa menghadapi ini!

Hitoka dengan reflek menghindari serangan bola sihir Mai dengan gerakan yang lincah bagai kucing. Dia lalu menghindari beberapa bola sihir Mai dengan melakukan pose Matrix Challenge.

Hitoka tersenyum berjaya.

Melihat ini, Kuroo, dan kedua ajudannya, Akaashi dan Bokuto terkejut dan terpana melihat aksi Hitoka barusan. Kuroo langsung bertepuk tangan sembari terbang menghampiri Hitoka.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

“Kerja bagus, sayangku, itu tadi sangat mengesankan! Aku hampir saja membatalkan duel ini, tapi kamu berhasil membalikkan keadaan!” seru Kuroo, dia lalu melemparkan kiss bye dan mendarat di tempatnya sebelumnya.

Hitoka menghela nafas lega.

“Baiklah! Mari kita pindah ke babak selanjutnya! Nah, para peserta duel sekalian, siapkan mentalmu di duel selanjutnya!” seru Kuroo, diam-diam, dia menyeringai licik.

Beralih ke Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi, mereka terbang menuju ke istana dimana Hitoka disekap. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka terbang lebih jauh, angin yang kencang berhembus ke arah mereka. Mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

“Awas, ada turbulensi!” seru Iwaizumi panik.

Hinata dan Kageyama berusaha untuk melawan hembusan angin itu, namun, mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, “WAAAAAAAA!”

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi panik, “Hinata, Kageyama!!”

Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena, Hinata dan Kageyama berhasil diselamatkan oleh dua binatang yang sepertinya adalah... unicorn? Alicorn? Atau... pegasus?

“Hei, lihat apa yang kita temukan!” seru Hinata, yang berada dalam posisi menunggangi seekor kuda poni bertanduk berwarna merah. Kageyama, yang menunggangi kuda poni bertanduk yang satu lagi, menimpali, “Atau lebih tepatnya sih... yang menemukan kita...”

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tersenyum lebar, “Wow, kalian menemukan Aliponies! Mereka adalah kuda poni bertanduk dan bersayap yang pemalu!” seru Oikawa.

“Mereka hanya keluar ketika ada saat yang diperlukan!” timpal Iwaizumi.

Hinata dan Kageyama tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ini terlalu diluar nalar mereka. “Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan petualangan kita dengan mereka!” ajak Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, dua Aliponies berjalan mendekati Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, dengan senang hati kedua peri itu menungganginya. Mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke istana.

Perjalanan mereka menuju istana oriental megah itu berlangsung dengan mulus, namun, tiba-tiba saja, kuda poni yang mereka tunggangi berhenti, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membahayakan di depan sana.

“Ada apa, sobat?” tanya Hinata khawatir, mata jingganya melihat Alipony-nya yang sepertinya ketakutan. Iwaizumi lalu berkata, “Mereka tidak mau berjalan karena ada itu,”

Iwaizumi menunjuk beberapa benda yang sepertinya adalah... tornado? 

“Di hadapan mereka ada tornado pelindung, atau kita sebut sebagai Tatsumaki Kishi, tornado ksatria. Pangeran Kuroo pasti menggunakan mereka untuk mengamankan acara pernikahannya.” jelas Oikawa. “Bahkan peri dengan kemampuan terbang terbaik sekalipun bisa terbawa angin jika terlalu dekat.”

“Tapi... bagaimana kita bisa melewatinya?” tanya Iwaizumi.

Hinata lalu terdiam, tak lama kemudian, dia memandang Kageyama. Tatapannya dibalas dengan, “Hah? Aku? T-Tunggu, Hinata, kenapa harus aku?!” tanya Kageyama kaget.

Hinata terkekeh, “Ah, ayolah, Kageyama, kau tidak usah menyembunyikan fakta kau cakap dalam menunggangi kuda!” sergahnya. Kageyama tersipu malu, “Diam!”

Mata biru Kageyama berubah menjadi sedih. Kageyama lalu bertanya, “Tapi... jika aku mengacaukan dan membuat kita terkena masalah disaat dekat-dekat dengan tornado pelindung sialan itu...?”

Hinata lalu menepuk bahunya, “Santai saja, kawan! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Jika kamu bertekad untuk melewatinya, aku akan mengikutimu.”

Mata Kageyama melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata yang memotivasi dirinya. Kedua mata safirnya itu memicing melihat para tornado itu.

Kageyama menghela nafas, “Baiklah, aku akan memimpin, tapi, kalian bertiga dan kuda poni kalian harus tetap berada di belakangku.” ucapnya. 

Hinata, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi menyeringai berjaya, mereka bertiga menunggu perintah Kageyama. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kageyama memberi aba-aba, “Sekarang!”

Kageyama, Hinata, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi beraksi dengan Aliponies mereka. Mereka menghadapi tornado-tornado pelindung tersebut dengan tekad bulat dan ketabahan. Beberapa kali mereka hampir terpental karena terlalu dekat, tetapi, dengan kemampuan Kageyama dalam menunggangi kuda yang luar biasa, mereka tetap mengikuti jalannya.

“Jangan mengeluh! Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai!” Kageyama berteriak ditengah-tengah angin yang menderu kencang.

Mereka berhasil melewati beberapa tornado pelindung yang berada di dekat taman istana yang mengambang. Mereka lalu melewati empat tornado pelindung yang berada di dekat area masuk istana.

Setelah beberapa lama menghadapi tornado pelindung yang menyebalkan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan dan bersembunyi di semak-semak belukar.

“Akhirnya kita sampai!” Hinata lalu turun dari kudanya, “Terima kasih kawan!”

Kageyama hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian-pujian dari Hinata, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi. Dia lalu berkata kepada Hinata, “Terima kasih... karena telah percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa melakukannya...”

“Tak masalah kawan!” balas Hinata. Lalu mereka kembali ke misi awal, yaitu, menyelamatkan Hitoka, teman mereka. "Jadi, sekarang kita perlu masuk ke istana dan menemukan Yachi-san." tukas Hinata.

"Itu benar, tapi, kita harus melewati para penjaga peri. Kita perlu penyamaran yang bagus." balas Iwaizumi.

"Oke, Iwa-chan~" 

Hinata dan Kageyama bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kedua peri seperti Oikawa dan Iwaizumi diusir dan dilarang memasuki dunia peri, Z-Tokyo. Mereka harus tahu alasannya apa.

"Mungkin kalian akan merasa keberatan jika aku bertanya tentang ini... mengapa kalian diusir?" tanya Hinata agak takut, berharap agar pertanyaannya ini tidak menyinggung mereka.

"Ya, aku juga bertanya hal yang sama. Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" ucap Kageyama. Iwaizumi membalas, "Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ah, ayolah, kalian pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!" sergah Kageyama.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Hanya saja..."

Oikawa lalu angkat bicara, "Kami dulunya bersahabat dengan Pangeran Kuroo. Tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa kita berdua mengkhianatinya dan dia mengusir kami."

"Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah jika hal itu yang dia inginkan untuk menjaga Z-Tokyo. Setelah kita menyelamatkan Hitoka, kita akan tinggal di dunia manusia selamanya." ucap Iwaizumi.

Hinata dan Kageyama saling berpandangan. "Bagaimana?"

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi memakai kacamata hitam. Tapi... Hinata dan Kageyama merasa kacamata hitam saja pun tak akan bisa menutupi identitas mereka. Bisa saja mereka ketahuan mengingat mereka adalah peri yang Kuroo usir.

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah para koki peri yang memasuki istana, lalu ia mendapatkan ide. "Aha! Oikawa-san, apakah kamu punya pakaian koki?" tanyanya.

Dengan persiapan yang matang, akhirnya Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi koki peri. Rencana mereka berjalan mulus, tapi...

“Berhenti!”

Oikawa berhenti, tubuhnya memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Apakah identitasnya akan terbongkar? Jika ya, nyawanya bisa saja melayang dan namanya hanya akan tinggal sejarah.

“Apakah itu kue muffin peri?” tanya penjaga itu.

“Y-Ya...”

“Dengan icing coklat dan krim mentega dingin?”

“Uh... ya?”

“Bolehkah aku minta satu?”

“Silahkan.”

“Kau boleh masuk.”

Hah... akhirnya Oikawa bisa menyusul teman-temannya. Sesampainya di dalam istana, keempat pria ini berdiskusi tempat dimana Hitoka disekap... 

...sampai mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari atas.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“Yachi-san!” seru Hinata. Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi lalu terbang menuju sumber jeritan itu.

Sementara itu, Hitoka masih berduel melawan Mai yang sekarang dia dan dirinya memegang tongkat dan berusaha menghindari sihir dari Mai.

Hitoka menepis bola sihir itu dengan tongkatnya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Kuroo bertepuk tangan dengan mendukung melihat kelincahan Hitoka.

“Nice dodge, sayang! Semoga kelincahanmu akan menjadi warisan turun-temurun untuk anak-anak kita!” ucapnya. “T-Terima kasih dan... hah, apa?!” Hitoka tersipu malu dan dia baru menyadari apa yang Kuroo katakan tadi, anak-anaknya?!

Mai langsung melesat ke arah Hitoka, dan gadis pirang itu berusaha terbang menuju pijakan terdekat. Tentu saja sayapnya kecil dan lemah dibandingkan dengan Mai yang sayapnya besar dan berguna!

Hinata dkk sampai ke tempat dimana duel Hitoka dan Mai berlangsung. Hinata terkejut bahwa Hitoka berada di situasi gawat.

Mai lalu menyerangnya lagi dengan bola sihir dari tangannya. Hitoka menghindarinya lagi dan untungnya mampu mencapai pijakan tersebut. Akan tetapi, serangan Mai mulai menjatuhkan pegangannya dan jatuh mendarat ke pijakan tepat di bawahnya. Tongkat yang dipegang Hitoka terjatuh ke lantai.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Hadapilah aku dan bertarunglah seperti peri!” seru Mai dengan nada sombong.

“Aku bukan peri! Lihatlah sayapku ini, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan sayap kecil seperti ini!” balas Hitoka sembari mengeratkan pegangannya.

Sebelum Mai melancarkan serangannya lagi, Hinata dengan inisiatif melindungi Hitoka. “Berhenti!”


	7. Chapter VII – Interference

Mai terkejut, ada seseorang yang bukan dari dunia peri mengganggu duel ini. “Eh?! Ada yang campur tangan, lakukanlah sesuatu!” serunya.

Hinata langsung membantu Hitoka berdiri. “Yachi-san!”

“Hinata-kun!” seru Hitoka, dia tidak menyangka Hinata datang untuk menyelamatkannya sampai repot-repot membeli sayap. “Kamu punya sayap juga?” tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroo membuka mulut. “Siapa yang beraninya mengganggu duel kerajaan?!” tanyanya dengan marah.

Kageyama lalu menyusul Hinata, “Hinata, ramuan penawarnya!” ucapnya. Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil botol penawar itu untuk menaburkannya ke Kuroo.

Namun, sebelum Hinata beraksi lebih lanjut, Kuroo langsung menggunakan sihirnya agar Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan se-senti pun. Hitoka terkejut.

Hinata berusaha untuk meronta, tapi tak bisa. “Aku tidak bisa bergerak!” serunya.

“Tak satupun dari kita bisa gerak!” seru Oikawa.

Hitoka geram, merasa Kuroo bertindak melampaui batas, dia lalu mencoba terbang ke arah Hinata. “Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Hinata?!”

Sayangnya, Kuroo sepertinya tidak membiarkannya untuk bergerak bebas juga. “Jangan sentuh dia!” seru Kuroo. Setelah dia menempatkan sihirnya pada ‘istri’ barunya, dia lalu menatap Hinata dengan dingin, lalu menoleh ke gadis pirang tersebut.

“Dia bukanlah apa-apa bagimu, kamu akan menikahiku, Yacchan-ku sayang~” 

“Namaku Yachi Hitoka, bukan Yacchan! Kamu bahkan tidak tahu namaku! Kenapa kita menikah?!” tanya Hitoka marah. Hinata lalu menjawab, “Dia berada dalam pengaruh ramuan cinta!”

Eita, pria berambut abu-abu dengan warna hitam itu langsung membantah, “Apa? Hahaha... apakah kau gila?” 

“Ngaca sana! Matamu bukan coklat keemasan lagi, melainkan merah! Itu efek ramuannya!” seru Hinata, dia tidak peduli lagi kata-katanya yang terkesan kasar ke pangeran kerajaan. Di pikirannya hanya satu, membangunkan Kuroo dari efek ramuan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Mai menambahkan, “Kuroo, kamu berada dibawah pengaruh ramuan cinta! Itu masuk akal!”

“Kamu tidak menyadari apa yang kamu lakukan! Biarkan aku membantumu, lepaskan aku dari sihirmu dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari mantranya!” seru Hinata.

Eita lalu menghalangi Hinata, “Jangan dengarkan dia, Kuroo! Dia hanya ingin mencuri tunanganmu!” serunya.

“Kenapa kamu malah membelanya, Eita-kun?!” tanya Mai frustasi.

Iwaizumi, tanpa disangka-sangka, mampu berbicara. “Karena Eita-san mencintaimu, itulah sebabnya dia ingin Kuroo untuk menikahi orang lain. Itulah sebabnya dia memberikan Kuroo ramuan cinta!”

Eita merasa tertangkap basah, karena memang dialah yang membuat ramuan cinta itu. Demi menjalankan rencana busuknya. Dia mencintai Mai tanpa Kuroo sadari. Eita hanya tertawa gagap, tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu... sepatu Oikawa!

“Sepatu itu... aku tahu sepatu itu... Pangeran Kuroo, peri itu... mereka Oikawa dan Iwaizumi!” tunjuk Eita ketika dia mengetahui Oikawa dan Iwaizumi dalam pakaian koki.

“Astaga... aku seharusnya memakai sepatu bot...” gumam Oikawa sembari menyesal, penyamarannya dan Iwaizumi ketahuan. Iwaizumi hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Kuroo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eita, dia lalu menyuruh Akaashi dan Bokuto untuk melepaskan penyamaran mereka. Kedua peri itu langsung melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitam milik Iwaizumi dan Oikawa.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini... dan kalian masih mengkhianatiku, eh? Kali ini kalian merusak pernikahanku...” suara Kuroo terdengar seperti teguran halus, tapi menyiratkan rasa kebencian terhadap mereka berdua.

“Dan mereka menyebarkan kebohongan tentangku!” seru Eita.

“Tidak... Kuroo!” 

“Cukup, kalian berdua pembohong. Aku sudah mengusirmu sebelumnya, tapi kali ini kalian berulah lagi. Kalian akan merasakan kekuatan penuh murka dariku!” seru Kuroo. Dia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk sihir dengan sinar emas lalu mengarahkannya ke arah keempat penyusup itu.

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi terperangkap di sebuah sangkar berbentuk kubus, demikian pula dengan Hinata dan Kageyama. Hitoka marah atas tindakan Kuroo yang semena-mena.

“Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun! Kuroo-san... apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!” tanya Hitoka marah.

“Aku menempatkan mereka dalam sangkar. Sangkar yang mereka tempati bukanlah sangkar biasa, melainkan sangkar yang terbuat dari kemarahan dan kebencian yang murni. Oh, mereka takkan bisa menghancurkannya, karena dindingnya tersebut tahan terhadap benda apapun, bahkan pedang paling tajam sekalipun.” ucap Kuroo dengan dingin.

“Sayang, kamu sudah keterlaluan! Tolong hentikan...!” seru Mai.

“Cukup, atau tidak, aku akan membuatkan sangkar kemarahan untukmu juga.” ancam Kuroo.

Hitoka sesekali memandang Hinata dan Kageyama melalui sudut matanya. “Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!” tanyanya khawatir.

“Kami baik-baik saja!”

Kageyama mengangguk-angguk.

Hitoka benar-benar marah, dia menatap Kuroo dengan tatapan kemarahan yang tak terbendung. “Kau... lepaskan mereka! Aku akan menikahimu jika aku harus, tapi biarkan mereka pergi!” ucapnya geram.

“Kamu akan menikahiku dengan cara yang baik.”

Dengan sihirnya, Kuroo memaksa Hitoka untuk mendekat, dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan lamaran pernikahan yang seharusnya ia tak ucapkan. “Itu bukan aku yang bilang! Beneran!” ucap Yachi kepada Hinata dan Kageyama.

“Tapi kamu mengatakannya, sayang. Duel diberhentikan! Aku dan Yacchan akan melakukan resepsi pernikahannya!” seru Kuroo.

Hinata dan Kageyama menatap Hitoka dengan khawatir, namun, Kuroo membalas tatapan mereka dengan dingin sembari tersenyum jahat. “Oh, kalian berdua seharusnya diundang ke pernikahan ini, tetapi sayang sekali bukan? Kalian punya perjanjian dengan penjara bawah tanah~” ucap Kuroo dengan nada sinis.

Dia lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah depan dan membawa keempat penyusup itu ke penjara bawah tanah.

Hitoka berusaha untuk menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhnya, namun, Kuroo memerintahkannya untuk tidak bergerak. Mai hanya menatap mereka dan Kuroo dengan sedih.

“Laki-laki memang sangat moody, bukan?” Eita berkomentar, Mai hanya terdiam.


End file.
